Stick to the Script!
by flinn
Summary: What happens when Hwang Tae Kyung gets help from his guardian A.N.Jells?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I own Tae Kyung and all his friends. That's right. Bwahaha-(Delusional dream)_**

"Aish!" Hwang Tae Kyung angrily ripped the crooked bow tie from his neck and started over. It was the fifth time.

Tae Kyung frowned at his hands. If only they would stop shaking, he would get it right. He checked his reflection in the mirror; it was immaculate: perfect clothes and shoes and without a hair out of place- if only the stupid bow tie would stay straight!

"Okay Tae Kyung, breathe. You're not nervous; you're in control." His hands weren't buying it. "Aish, fine! I'll go without it." He threw down the offending piece of cloth.

"Hyung-nim, I'm ready." Go Mi Nyu entered the room in a midnight blue dress with her long brown hair let down. Tae Kyung blinked for a few seconds.

"Ah, blue matches. Makes the pig rabbit look pretty."

Mi Nyu smiled bashfully. "You look nice too hyung-nim."

Tae Kyung raised an eyebrow, "Nice?"

Mi Nyu's smile widened. "I mean very handsome." She raised two enthusiastic thumbs up to prove her point. Her attention was then diverted to the floor.

Tae Kyung followed her gaze to the discarded bow tie.

"It's defective."

"Ah." With a knowing smile, Mi Nyu picked up the bow tie and walked over to her boyfriend.

"Don't choke me," he warned.

"I won't." She then proceeded to expertly loop the bow tie. "Over, under, you pull and there." She finished with a flourish.

"Tight…Go…Mi Nyu…choking." Tae Kyung struggled to breathe.

"Oh…oh…hold on," she loosened the tie and gave a sheepish smile, "Can you breathe now?"

Tae Kyung gasped, "Shouldn't you know how to tie bow ties from your days as pig rabbit man?"

"Hyung-nim! Mine were clip ons." Mi Nyu retied the tie. "There, it's not defective anymore." She smiled up at him.

"Erm…thanks," he cleared his throat.

Go Mi Nyu peered at him closely. "Hyung-nim, are you alright? You seem nervous."

"Ha, nervous!" Tae Kyung looked around incredulously. "What is there to be nervous about? I'm not nervous. Nervous, ha! I need to use the bathroom."

Tae Kyung abruptly turned around and walked quickly to the bathroom leaving behind a startled Go Mi Nyu. He locked the door and washed his face with cold water.

"Composed, composed, I'm composed," he growled at his reflection. He stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. He stared at it with dread.

It was his and Go Mi Nyu's fourth anniversary, and he was going to propose.

There was a knock on the door. Tae Kyung jumped, almost dropping the box.

"Hyung-nim…hyung-nim, are you alright?"

"I'm coming." Tae Kyung hid the box in his pocket, took a deep breathe, and opened the door. A wide-eyed worried Mi Nyu met him on the other side.

"Let's go." Hwang Tae Kyung's eyes burned with determination, and he quickly walked past her.

"Umm, okay. Wait! You forgot your car keys." She grabbed the keys and ran to catch up with him.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Tae Kyung sat at his desk at the A.N. Entertainment headquarters. He was the president now that a year ago President Ahn departed to paradise. Ahn decided that the stress of show business was not for him and was now living in Hawaii growing pineapples.

Scrunched up papers with charts, circles, Xs, and "Bad plan" written on them were scattered around the room. Tae Kyung, though, wasn't paying attention to the mess. He sat rigidly in his chair and stared at the open black box on his desk.

"How am I supposed to give this to her without looking stupid?" He mumbled.

Just then, the door opened and the director of the company came in.

"Hey, hyung. They want you at the sound recording for the movie…Whoa, what happened here?"

Tae Kyung lunged for the box, but he was too late. Go Mi Nam realized what it was.

"Is that a ring…Oh my god, IT'S AN ENGAGEMENT RING! You're goinmmmf." Tae Kyung's hand came crushing down on Go Mi Nam's mouth.

"Will you shut up!"

"What's going on," the vice president and project leader walked in, "Wow hyung. What did you do to your office?" Jeremy looked at the two figures nervously. "Um, are you going to kill Go Mi Nam?"

Go Mi Nam ripped the hand from his mouth. "Tae Kyung has an engagement ring!"

Tae Kyung quickly locked the door. He was about to lunge at Go Mi Nam again but changed his mind and went to his desk to desensitize his hand.

"Wah…hyung…you're going to propose!" Jeremy stared at him with wide, excited eyes.

Go Mi Nam glanced around the room. "By the looks of it, she said no and he went on a rampage."

Kang Shin Woo picked up one of the papers. "Hmm, I don't think he proposed yet."

Curious, Jeremy picked up a scrunched up paper ball, carefully unfolded it, and proceeded to read it out loud, "Have her clean and accidently find it."

Mi Nam picked up another one, "Have the mailmen deliver it."

Shin Woo joined in, "Send a trained dog to her. Have her follow it. Make it lead her to an "X" on the ground and tell her to dig."

"Wow hyung, all of your ideas really suck." Jeremy jumped behind Shin Woo when he noticed his hyung's death glare.

Tae Kyung slumped. "I know."

The three intruders blinked. Was Hwang Tae Kyung admitting to something short of perfection?

Jeremy was the first one to snap out of it. A figurative light bulb blinked on in his head. He began to jump up and down excitedly.

"Hyung…hyung- we can help. We'll make you sweep Mi Nyu off of her feet." He frowned and pointed an accusing finger at Tae Kyung. "Wait- you are proposing to Go Mi Nyu, right?"

Tae Kyung was taken aback. "Of course. Who else would I propose to?"

"Okay, then we'll definitely help you."

"Yeah, we'll make it suck less."

Shin Woo just smiled and nodded. This was going to be amusing.

_**PRESENT**_

Tae Kyung concentrated on the road. Mi Nyu sat besides him and talked excitedly about the new building that was being added to the orphanage. She lived and worked at an orphanage on the outskirts on Seoul. On the weekends either she stayed at Tae Kyung's downtown apartment or he stayed with her in the country.

"There will be a large playroom, and three more classrooms will be added."

"Mmm." Tae Kyung tried to concentrate on her words, but the weight of the box prevented him from focusing on anything else.

_The mood was perfect. The lights were low, Dean Martin sang in the background, and the smell of orchids filled the air. They just finished laughing about something. This was the time. He got down on one knee and took out the black box. He gazed deeply into her beautiful chocolate eyes. "Go Mi Nyu, will you marry me?"_

_The music stopped short and bright harsh light filled the scene. Go Mi Nyu's smile turned into a frown._

"_Yeesh, I suffered through four years with you, and you want me to stay with you forever? No thanks. It's been fun, but I think I'll be better off as a nun." She smirked, got up and walked away leaving behind a heartbroken Tae Kyung._

Tae Kyung violently shook the thought from his head.

"Hyung-nim, are you sure you're alright?" Go Mi Nyu's voice finally broke through.

He quickly glanced at her and focused back on the road. "I'm fine," he answered curtly.

"But you seem so distracted."

"Go Mi Nyu, I'm not distracted. Orphanage. New building. Three classrooms added. I heard it all."

"Ah, but I said that ten minutes ago."

He paused. His eyes darted back and forth. He could feel her eyes on him- demanding an explanation.

"I guess I have been distracted. I was just thinking about…work. A.N. Entertainment is very busy."

"Oh, is that why you stayed out so late with oppa, Shin Woo-hyung, and Jeremy?"

"Yeah."

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Ok, from the top."

Romantic DVDs, movie scripts, and various snacks were scattered helter-skelter around the room- they were in Jeremy's apartment.

"No, you have to add feeling. Again." Jeremy paced back and forth giving orders to the two miserable figures in the middle.

"Oh, hyung-nim."

"Go Mi Nyu…Oh, I can't do it! This is just too creepy. Go Mi Nam, take off that wig right now. This is ridiculous." Tae Kyung's patience burst.

"How dare you call me ridiculous. You had your chance, but now there is no way I'm going to marry you." Go Mi Nam answered in a falsetto voice.

"Go Mi Nam, quit it. We're done."

"Darn right we're done! You are not good enough for me."

"I told you to quit it," Tae Kyung was beginning to look dangerous.

Jeremy stamped his feet and cut in between the two.

"Yah, hyung, you're ruining it. You're supposed to be loving not murderous. How are you going to sweep Mi Nyu off of her feet with that expression? Have your feelings burst. Tell her you see nobody but her, that you would take a bullet for her. Tell her that your love can move mountains. Stick with the script!"

"Aish, my ideas are beginning to sound better and better."

Jeremy ignored him. "Now we need a theme. Every great drama has a theme. Forbidden love. One lover has a terminal illness. No! Both lovers are terminally ill. No, I got it! In order to save her lover, the women pretends to be in love with someone else. She is going to be married, yet the two lovers long for each other…Ah, true love." The blond looked like he was about to burst.

Tae Kyung snorted. "Jeremy, where do you get these ideas?"

"I read it in a fanfiction."

Go Mi Nam looked confused. "Okay, I got lost at theme. What are we discussing?"

"Never mind, we'll think of a theme later," Jeremy turned to the serene figure on the couch. "Hey, hyung, you have experience; how did you propose to Sung Mi-Ok?"

Shin Woo was calmly sipping tea, petting Jeremy's dozing dog, enjoying the show. He was surprised to be addressed.

"Well, I just took her to dinner and popped the question," he answered simply.

"Hmm, a dinner might work."

**_Ok, this is my sad attempt at a You're Beautiful story. It was supposed to be a one-shot, but its too darn long, so there will be additional chapters. They're written in my school notebook. It's just a matter of transferring them to the computer, but I type like 5 words per minute, so it'll take a while. Heh. Like it? Hate it? __Did I completely destroy the characters? Review!_**

**_Special thanks to thebestest11 whose amazing story inspired me to write my own story. Thanks girl ^o^  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_**** See first part.**

_**PRESENT**_

"Reservation for Hwang."

Star like points of light from the Victorian chandelier danced across the mahogany interior of the lobby. A panoramic view of Seoul was given as the restaurant slowly revolved. Go Mi Nyu stood by a large window completely mystified.

The maitre d glanced at the reservation book and smiled up at the couple.

"Right this way sir. Your table is waiting for you."

Tae Kyung pulled Mi Nyu away from the window.

"Oh, hyung-nim. It's so beautiful. Seoul looks like an ocean of stars!"

Tae Kyung turned to her. "So you like it? It's romantic, right?" He asked eagerly, almost desperately.

She was both surprised and pleased by his eagerness.

"Yes hyung-nim, I really, really, really like it."

Tae Kyung turned away and let a small smile escape. He may be humiliated tonight, but at least she liked the setting. He took her hand and followed the maitre d.

The maitre d skillfully weaved through the maze of tables. He led them to a candlelit table by the largest window.

"I hope you enjoy your evening." He winked at Tae Kyung, bowed, and left.

Tae Kyung frowned. He examined his situation. Their table was positioned in such a way that all attention can easily be directed towards it. It was like the center of a stage. He had wanted a private room, but Jeremy had insisted that a public proposal would be more romantic. _"That's how they do it in dramas hyung. Trust me."_

So now, he was in a restaurant full of people who would witness his public humiliation. Worst of all, he was beginning to sweat (why were the two candles emitting so much heat?). All in the name of love!

He picked up a menu to hide the beads of sweat that were forming on his brow. The babbling of the people filled his ears. He even heard a few curious, "Hey, isn't that Hwang Tae Kyung?" He closed his eyes.

"Composed, I'm composed." He peeked over his menu at Go Mi Nyu. Her head was bent over as she attentively studied the menu contents.

"Stupid Pig Rabbit, I'm close to a nervous breakdown, and the only thing on her mind is what she's going to have for dinner. Fine, be calm Pig Rabbit; you're in for a surprise." The corners of his mouth curled up in a smirk.

"Hyung-nim, they have the salmon that you like." Mi Nyu interrupted his contemplation.

The waiter came to take their order. Tae Kyung waved to Mi Nyu to order whatever and took a sip of water. He focused on the cold liquid going down his throat. It calmed him a little.

"Wow, it's been four years."

All the calmness that he managed to gather disappeared. Tae Kyung snapped his attention on her. "So you're keeping count. Are they going too slow for you? Aish, Pig Rabbit you're unbelievable."

Go Mi Nyu was taken aback.

"Nnno! That's not what I meant," she waved her hands defensively, "I meant that I can't believe that it has already been four years. It seems like only yesterday you were calling me Go Mi Nam," she grinned.

"Oh." Silence.

"Back then, I couldn't even imagine that it would be this way. I was sure that I would end up as a nun."

"Oh, so you do regret it!"

"No, that's-"

"You wish you became a nun!"

"No-"

"Well, go ahead become a nun. What do I ca-"

"Hyung-nim!" Mi Nyu cut him off. She looked at him sternly. "I'm glad that I didn't become a nun. I'm glad that I got to be with my star for four years. Now will you stop jumping to absurd conclusions after every sentence I say." She stared him down.

Tae Kyung cleared his throat and looked away.

"I'm also glad that you didn't become a nun," he whispered.

Mi Nyu's eyes softened. Again silence.

Tae Kyung knew that his plan was in trouble. The mood was not at all romantic; it was just awkward. It was never this awkward between them. He had to do something. He thought back on his lesson.

_"You have to set up the right mood. Look her in the eyes. Show the passion that you feel for her through your eyes. After looking into each other's eyes dramatically, tell her that she is your sunlight."_

He remembered practicing on Go Mi Nam, staring over and over again into his cow-like brown eyes and shuddered.

"Okay, this is for real. It's for the Pig Rabbit," he muttered to himself.

"Go Mi Nyu."

Her head jerked up, and she met his eyes. He willed himself to put all the passion- all the love- he felt for her into his gaze. Mi Nyu's eyes widened.

"Hyung-nim, are you mad at me?"

Tae Kyung blinked. "No. I'm not mad. Go Mi Nyu…you…sunlight…life…my life."

Her eyes got wider and worried. "Are you sick?" She leaned in, "Oh, no, did you eat shrimp? Are your allergies acting up?"

"No! That's not it," he snapped.

Mi Nyu got up. Tae Kyung looked at her fearfully. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his forehead.

"Hmm, you don't have a fever."

He closed his eyes and relished the feeling of her soft, cool hand. He then gently shook it off. "I'm not sick. I'm just thinking about work."

Mi Nyu reluctantly sat back down.

His senses were on overdrive. The colors were more vivid. The light from the two candles seemed like a blaze. The quiet conversations from the surrounding tables sounded like a roar. Voices even seemed to be coming from underneath the tablecloth. He didn't know how he was going to go through with this.

"Aish, I'm going to go crazy," he muttered.

"Hyung-nim," Mi Nyu's voice brought him from the brink, "if you're so distracted because of work, we could have just stayed home; I could have helped. Afterwards, we could have watched a movie."

"No, I like this better."

She snorted and opened her mouth to say something. Just then the waiter came with their order. Tae Kyung was grateful for the intervention. He studied the bottom of the tablecloth trying to figure out a way to salvage the evening."

…Was that a foot? He stared at the ground in horror. It wasn't either his or Go Mi Nyu's. He almost toppled out of his chair.

"What the heck."

"Huh?" Mi Nyu looked up at him.

"Nothing," he said without looking up at her.

The foot withdrew underneath the table.

"Are…are you worried about work again?"

Tae Kyung's face was taut. "You know Pig Rabbit. I think that there is shrimp in this," he pointed to the dish in front of him.

Mi Nyu's eyes widened. "Oh no, the waiter told me that the salmon did not touch any shellfish. Hmm, that looks like a mushroom. Let me check." She started forward.

"Um, I think you better go ask the chef. You could make a mistake and…and I might die."

Mi Nyu turned pale as she imagined Tae Kyung being rushed to the hospital on their fourth anniversary.

"You're right. I'll be right back. Don't eat anything!" She hurried away.

Tae Kyung groaned as he tentatively lifted the edge of the tablecloth. A hand quickly pulled it back down. He ground his teeth and pulled the cloth with more force.

"GYAHHH!...Err…hi hyung." Three heads smiled up nervously at a livid Tae Kyung.

"What are you three doing here?"

"Yah hyung, keep your voice down. You're going to draw attention, and it's not the right time."

"Why…Are…You…Here?" Tae Kyung spat out.

Jeremy's head popped out from under the table.

"You should be glad. You're really messing this up. Why don't you just say the lines we practiced?"

Mi Nam's head joined Jeremy's. "Yeesh. It was more romantic when you did it on me…even Shin Woo hyung agrees."

Tae Kyung peered at Shin Woo. Shin Woo averted his eyes.

"You know this is a lot harder than it looks."

"Well you better make it interesting fast because my battery is running out," Go Mi Nam indicated his camcorder.

Jeremy pushed Mi Nam out of the way, "Don't worry we'll help you out. We'll whisper advice. I know that you aren't good at the whole feelings thing."

At the corner of his eye Tae Kyung caught sight of the dark blue of Go Mi Nyu's dress. He shoved the two heads back under the table.

"Ow! Hyung, not so hard."

"Be quiet. She's coming back."

All complaining ceased. Tae Kyung eyed the three figures in fetal position and smirked, "I hope you're very uncomfortable." He let the table cloth fall and straightened up.

"Hyung-nim, what were you doing under the table?"

"Tying my shoe."

"Ah, well there is no shrimp or any other shellfish, buckwheat, sesame seeds, pollen, peanuts, or strawberries in your dish, so you can eat it."

"I know. Lets eat."

Go Mi Nyu smiled and dug in. Tae Kyung picked at his food.

"Hyung, be romantic."

"Interesting, this isn't interesting."

"The line is, 'Go Mi Nyu, I didn't know happiness until I met you.' Say it."

Tae Kyung tried to ignore the whispers from under the table. Mi Nyu was oblivious.

"Tell her you love her."

"Take her hand."

"She's eating. How can I take her hand?" Tae Kyung asked the table.

"Hyung-nim?" Mi Nyu peered at him curiously.

"I was just talking to myself."

She continued to eye him curiously.

"Eat, it's going to get cold," he commanded.

Slowly, she turned back to her dish.

"Nice going."

"Ow, I didn't say anything. Why did you kick me hyung?"

"Say something. It's cramped in here."

The voices were right. He had to act.

"Go Mi Nyu."

She smiled up at him, "Hyung-nim, do you remember the sushi restaurant we ate at after you told me you liked me?" She was blushing at the memory.

"I love you, say I love you."

"Tell her that is your fondest memory."

"Eye contact…eye contact is very important."

Tae Kyung snapped, "Will you shut up!"

Mi Nyu looked at him with shocked and hurt eyes.

"Erm no…I wasn't.,.I mean, wasn't that the name of the restaurant?" He finished lamely.

Mi Nyu tilted her head, "Hmm, I thought the name was _Gourmet Sushi Bar_."

"You're right. Will You Shut Up was a restaurant I ate at with Jeremy, Shin Woo, and Go Mi Nam." Each name was emphasized with a kick under the table.

"Okay." She chose to let this slide. He was very off this evening.

Tae Kyung put his hand in his pocket and felt the small black box. He had to do it. It was now or never. He took a deep breath.

"Pig Rabbit."

The voices under the table ceased.

"Will you…will you," he gazed into her beautiful, caring eyes. He could do it.

"Will you marry me?" The restaurant erupted in cheers.

Tae Kyung was confused. His mouth was open but he didn't remember actually getting the entire sentence out. He glanced at Mi Nyu, but she wasn't looking at him. Her attention was diverted to the table behind them. She was clapping happily.

"Oh hyung-nim, isn't that cute? They just got engaged." She pointed excitedly to the couple behind them. "I wish them all the happiness in the world."

Tae Kyung looked down on his plate bitterly. She turned to him, "Oh, what did you want?"

"Will you pass the salt?"

"The salt is right by you."

"Oh." He sighed and unhappily sprinkled some salt on his fish.

"See hyung, I told you restaurant proposals work. If only you stuck to the script, you would have beat that guy to the punch line," the table whispered.

Tae Kyung gave a swift kick. "It's not over yet." He got up, grabbed Mi Nyu's hand, and dragged her determinedly out of the restaurant.

_**Back at the Restaurant**_

The maitre d made his way to the vacated table. A hushed conversation could be heard from underneath.

"He didn't have to kick so hard."

"Yah, I got kicked the most. I was sitting by his right leg."

"We have to follow them!"

"Maybe he's better off without us."

"Shin Woo hyung! Hyung needs us. He's doomed without our advice. Look how he screwed the dinner up."

The maitre d knocked on the top. Three disheveled figures peered from underneath the tablecloth.

"Here is the bill."

**Geez, this took a long time to type _. Heh, there is one more part.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: *Sigh* I own nothing except my delusional dreams and my badly drawn A.N Jell stick figures.**_

Warm autumn air flitted through the city. The sights and sounds overwhelmed the senses. Lights blinked cheerfully, cars honked, vendors hawked their wares to passerbyers. Seoul's night life was awake and ready for fun.

"Hey, isn't that Hwang Tae Kyung?"

"Where?"

"There! The guy who's pulling the girl."

Tae Kyung pushed through the gawking crowds.

"Aish, I need some place quiet," he quickened his pace dragging a confused Go Mi Nyu behind him.

"Hyung-nim, where are we going?"

Tae Kyung didn't answer; he continued his brisk pace to some unknown destination.

"We already passed the valet station. We're getting further from the car."

Still no answer as Tae Kyung stubbornly pushed on.

"Hyung-nim! Slow down!"

He abruptly stopped and turned around causing Mi Nyu to crash into him.

"Oof," Tae Kyung exhaled sharply as Mi Nyu's head connected with his diaphragm.

Mi Nyu jumped back; she reached out with concern but was waved away by Tae Kyung.

"I'm fine," he said with some difficulty.

She allowed him to catch his breath.

"Hyung-nim, where are we going?"

"A walk, we're going for a walk Pig Rabbit."

"But we didn't even finish our dinner."

Tae Kyung smirked, "Your pig side is really coming out. I'm dying here and she's thinking about dinner. Dinner can wait. We need to enjoy the beautiful weather."

Mi Nyu gave a pout, "It's going to rain," she pointed up at the darkening sky.

He glanced up, "No it's not; those aren't cumulonimbus clouds. Come on. Some fresh air will do us good."

Mi Nyu looked skeptical as a motorcycle passed them leaving behind a cloud of exhaust.

Tae Kyung cleared his throat, "Besides, I want to show you something," he held out his hand.

She smiled and took it. They continued on at a leisurely pace.

"What do you want to show me?"

He gently squeezed her hand, "It's a surprise. You'll see when we get there." She smiled sweetly and squeezed back.

Tae Kyung was relieved. The appropriate mood had finally settled between them. Now to find the place.

They passed numerous cafes and boutiques. Suddenly, Tae Kyung stopped and squinted around. Something was wrong; the giant ice cream cone was not supposed be there.

"Hyung-nim, is this what you wanted to show me?"

"No, that's not supposed to be there." He spun around bewilderedly. "This isn't the right place at all." Tae Kyung realized that they were lost. Panic was beginning to set in, but he pushed it down. He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly through clamped teeth. This was embarrassing, but he had to do it.

"Go Mi Nyu…dran it…Take us to the park."

_**FLASHBACK**_

It was a crisp autumn morning. Joggers crushed carpets of dried leaves under their running shoes. Early morning larks walked their dogs. Couples strolled along the path remarking how lovely everything was. In the middle of the park stood a very tired and grouchy Tae Kyung.

"Jeremy, why do we have to do this so early in the morning?"

Jeremy put down the box that he was carrying and indicated for Mi Nam and Shin Woo to do the same.

"Hyung, we have a lot of boxes. We need an early start. There's lots to do."

Tae Kyung looked unhappily at the dozen boxes surrounding him. Jeremy was right. This was going to be an all day job. He just wished that he had had a few more hours of sleep. He never was a morning person, and he had stayed up until four in the morning practicing the proposal (he was getting really sick of looking at Go Mi Nam). Tae Kyung sighed. The things he did for love; Mi Nyu better appreciate it!

He glanced at the others. Shin Woo and Mi Nam looked no better than he did. Jeremy was the only one who seemed like his usual self.

"Oh, imagine it! The whole park will be lit up. It'll be picture perfect." Jeremy slapped Tae Kyung on the back and quickly jumped away when Tae Kyung turned towards him.

Tae Kyung stared at Jeremy for a few seconds to let him know to never do that again. Then he bent over and opened one of the boxes. Inside were hundreds of Christmas lights.

"Aish, maybe a dinner proposal is enough?"

Jeremy advanced towards Tae Kyung, his previous fear forgotten.

"Yah, hyung, you agreed! The proposal is just the tip of the iceberg. If all goes well," he quickly backtracked on his words when he noticed the panicked look on Tae Kyung's face, "I mean when all goes well because it will; it definitely will." Jeremy bobbed his head up and down like an enthusiastic bobble head. "You need to follow up on it. You can't be anticlimactic. Imagine," a far off look entered his eyes, "You just proposed; she said yes; the restaurant erupted in cheers. Now, you are together in a quiet park. The only source of light is the millions of Christmas lights _you_ strung up for _her. _It'll be like walking through a forest of faeries. What can be more romantic?" Jeremy came back to the real world and stamped his foot, "You have to do it!"

Tae Kyung exhaled and looked away. Jeremy was right again. If he wanted to swoop his Pig Rabbit off her feet, he had to be disgustingly romantic. And apparently, Jeremy was an expert at these things.

He put on his business face, "Okay, let's get to work." He turned to his comrades.

"Aish."

Go Mi Nam was sleeping against a tree trunk. Shin Woo was shifting his weight from foot to foot and looked like he was asleep with his eyes open. Jeremy was prancing among the trees.

"Yah! We need to focus."

Mi Nam started forward, "Do we have to?" he whined.

"Yes," Tae Kyung replied curtly and began taking out the lights.

Jeremy stopped prancing, "Actually hyung, it will be more romantic if you do it by yourself. It'll show you really care for her."

Tae Kyung turned slowly to face his victim. He raised and eyebrow, "Only me?"

Jeremy swallowed, "I mean, of course we'll help. A. stick together. Let's go guys!" He ran over to a box and began untangling the lights.

Go Mi Nam and Shin Woo groaned and stumbled to their boxes.

_**3 HOURS LATER**_

"A.N. Jell stick together. Ha! Darn traitors," Tae Kyung muttered under his breath. He was alone untangling Christmas lights.

"We'll help. Ha! Jerks," he began to climb the ladder. It had been three hours and he had managed to finish five trees, and no thanks to his partners!

As soon as they started unpacking their boxes, Shin Woo got a call from his wife. She was peeved at him for having a sleepover without saying a word to her, so he had to go smooth things over with breakfast. Next, Jeremy got a call from his dog-sitter. Apparently Jolie missed him and went on a canine rampage. A few minutes later Mi Nam got an important call which Tae Kyung knew for sure was fake (there was no way the president would call him).

So now he was all alone.

He swore as he almost fell off the ladder. The branch he was leaning on for support fell past him. Passerbyers remarked on the crazy man hanging up Christmas lights in September.

"Darn you Mi Nyu. You better appreciate this." The ladder gave a shake, he clung to it.

"Even when the Pig Rabbit isn't here, she's dangerous."

_**PRESENT**_

"Rotten Tae Kyung, leaving us with the bill."

"Oh cheer up Mi Nam; we need to focus. Do you see them yet?"

"No. Yah, Jeremy are you sure that he's going to take her here?"

Jeremy turned towards Mi Nam which was not an easy task to accomplish inside a bush.

"Of course! Where else can hyung take her? Since the restaurant was a disaster, this is the only option. He can still salvage the situation and propose here. Its not as romantic, but it'll get the job done."

Shin Woo decided to interject; his legs were getting cramped. "Well we've been here for an hour. Maybe he proposed to her someplace else?"

Jeremy looked out confidently, "No, he's definitely coming here. Mi Nam, keep the camcorder ready." He peeked between the branched and surveyed the empty park, "Hyung did a good job with those lights. He got a lot of trees done; I'm so proud of him! Hmm, but why are there so many branches on the ground?"

Fifteen minutes passed. The park remained desolate.

"Okay, that's it. I'm getting out of here." Mi Nam tried to straighten his legs.

"Yah, get down!" Jeremy grabbed his belt and pulled him to the ground.

"No! Let go! I'm leaving," he yanked Jeremy's hand off of his belt.

"Mi Nam stop being a baby; you're going to ruin everything! Hyung is going to come any minute now, and everything will be ruined if he sees us."

"Yah, get this through your yellow head. My legs are asleep, I've been sitting on thorns for the past hour, I'm tired, and it looks like its going to rain. Tae Kyung-hyung is either lost or he grew some sense and decided to do this his way. Good-bye." Triumphantly he stood up only to be knocked to the ground by Jeremy.

Jeremy hugged Mi Nam's legs with the strength of an anaconda, "Mi Nam, you're so selfish. Don't you dare ruin my drama!"

"Get off of me!"

"Never."

"Guys?"

"I'm leaving!"

"Over my dead body!"

"Guys."

"This is stupid!"

"You're stupid!"

"Guys!"

Both heads snapped towards Shin Woo. They had forgotten that he was there. Shin Woo cleared his throat, "Um, I think they're here."

_**MEANWHILE**_

Hwang Tae Kyung was tired. The past hour had not been easy on him. It turned out that he had been leading them in the opposite direction of the park. So, to his chagrin, Mi Nyu had to completely retrace their steps. They ended up passing the restaurant and (to Tae Kyung's annoyance) the newly engaged couple to whom Mi Nyu happily spewed congratulations. He felt like a little boy being led by his mother and not a man who was about to propose to the love of his life. On top of all this, Mi Nyu kept trying to make conversation, but he was so focused on cursing Mi Nam, Shin Woo, and Jeremy, practicing his lines, and keeping his hands from sweating that he gave erratic answers and, by the looks of Mi Nyu, didn't make much sense. He was so distracted that Mi Nyu had to pull him back several times before he could cross a busy street with cars going full speed. It was a relief to reach the park.

"Hyung-nim, is this the right park?" Go Mi Nyu held her boyfriend's hand tightly. He was very unpredictable tonight, and she was worried about what he was going to do if she let him go.

Tae Kyung couldn't see the entrance clearly, but the trees around them looked familiar. It was the right one. He gave Mi Nyu a grin and nodded.

She smiled back. It was a relief to see him so happy; it was the first time today. She made a move towards the entrance but was jerked back by Tae Kyung.

"Err…hold on," he took a deep breath and nodded determinedly, "Okay, let's go."

The park was absolutely still. The only sound was the distant traffic and the crunch of dry leaves. The streetlights cast a yellow spotlight around each bench. The quiet park contrasted nicely with noisy Seoul.

"Hyung-nim, it's not too dark for you? The streetlights are enough?"

"Pig Rabbit, you don't need to hold my hand so tightly; I'm losing circulation." Mi Nyu reluctantly let go of his hand.

"I didn't say let go." He took her arm and linked it through his. "Now, don't worry, I can see fine. The liver you force me to choke down made sure of that."

She grinned, "Ah, you may complain, but that liver served its purpose. See, it is good for you."

Tae Kyung pursed his lips and chose to let this go. He squinted, up ahead he could see the lights.

"Close your eyes," he ordered, "We're almost there."

Mi Nyu scrunched her eyes shut.

"Aish, you'll probably cheat," he unlinked their arms and put his hands over her eyes.

Awkwardly, they shuffled over to the middle of the park. Slowly (for dramatic effect) Tae Kyung let his hands drop.

Mi Nyu blinked for several seconds. She spun around slowly, making sure to take everything in.

"Oh hyung-nim. It's so beautiful," her voice sounded breathless. She grinned at him, "It's a forest of faries!" (Point for Jeremy)

Tae Kyung smiled proudly as he watched her walk from tree to tree completely entranced. Every few seconds she would turn to him and giggle. He decided that those near-death experiences on the ladder were worth it.

She looked so beautiful and happy that he wasn't nervous anymore. His next move was natural.

Tae Kyung made his way slowly towards her.

"Mi Nyu." She turned to face him. He took her hand and gazed deeply into her eyes.

"Go Mi Nyu wi-"

BOOM, GrrrrrRumble! All day the clouds above had been gathering, waiting for the right time. It was at that moment that they decided to unleash their fury. Fat raindrops blotted out the world.

Tae Kyung stood frozen. His mouth was agape as he stared at the sky in disbelief.

Mi Nyu was urgently trying to pull him away.

"Hyung-nim, hyung-nim please! We have to leave," she shouted over the cacophony of rain and thunder.

He let her drag him out of the park. Rain fell so rapidly that it was hard to see three feet in front. Soaked, they finally managed to find shelter in the doorway of Choon's Chicken House.

Splash, splash, splash.

Tae Kyung stood stiffly in the doorway glaring at the raindrops. He had been so close! Of all the time, it just had to rain now. He felt the black box pressing against him through his soaked clothes, mocking him.

All the time he had spent practicing, being bossed around by Jeremy, making sure that everything was perfect- all for nothing. Gosh darn it, he had deprived himself of sleep for two weeks; he had scratches and bruises from the stupid trees, and worst of all, he had made a complete fool of himself in front of Go Mi Nyu. And what did it accomplish? Nothing. Well he was done. He wasn't going to even think about proposing for at least another four years.

Mi Nyu looked warily at Tae Kyung's stiff form. A depressed aura surrounded him.

"Err," she cleared her throat, "I guess those were cumulonimbus clouds."

Tae Kyung turned towards her sharply; she innocently looked away.

"Aish, I'm glad you find this situation amusing," he said bitterly.

"Hyung-nim, I'm sorry that our walk was ruined. But, I'm glad that you showed me the lights. They were very beautiful," she tilted he head thoughtfully, "Hmm, I wonder who put them up."

Tae Kyung stiffened further. He turned towards her once more, a little wild eyed.

"You wonder who put them up," he chuckled darkly, "Ha, she wonders who put them up. Tch, incredible." He turned away with a snort and continued to stare at the offending raindrops.

Mi Nyu's eyes widened, "Did you…?"

He didn't say anything.

"Oh hyung-nim…I didn't know. When did you…? I…Thank you," she finished softly and gently touched his shoulder.

He shrugged her hand off and stalked off into the rain. Mi Nyu looked after him bewilderedly.

"Hyung-nim where are you going? Hyung-nim! Oh no, he's going to get lost." She ran after him.

The rain turned to a drizzle.

Splish, splish, splish. "Hyung-nim!" Mi Nyu avoided the puddles unsuccessfully as she tried to catch up with him.

"Stop!" He ignored her.

"Hyung-nim, you're going straight for the canal!" She caught up with him in time and pulled him back. He pursed his lips and wouldn't look at her.

"Look, I'm sorry that it rained, and I'm sorry that we're soaked. But, we can come back to the park tomorrow and start over."

His expression darkened, and he still refused to look at her.

Mi Nyu's infinite patience cracked, "What is wrong with you? You've been moody for these past two weeks. You don't call; you spend all your time at work; you didn't even come to see me last week. Why won't you talk to me?"

Tae Kyung let out a sharp breath and continued to stare at the dark canal

"For goodness sake, will you please look at me!" She was exasperated.

He faced her. She took a step back when she saw how stricken he looked.

"What is wrong? EVERYTHING. Everything's wrong! Nothing went right like it was supposed to!"

"It's only a little rain."

"I'm not talking about the rain! The restaurant, the plan, everything. It's all wrong. It was supposed to be perfect!"

"What was?" Mi Nyu was getting more and more confused.

"The pro-," Tae Kyung caught himself and stiffened. He sighed. "Nothing."

Frustrated, Mi Nyu shook her head, "See, you won't talk to me. Why won't you tell me what's going on with you?"

"Why do you need to know everything?"

"I'm just worried about you!"

"Well don't be!"

"How can I not when you're acting so…so not like yourself?"

"Aish, just forget everything! Forget today!" He began walking away.

"Forget today? How can I…Oh for goodness sake, stop walking. You're going to get lost."

Indignant, he turned around. "Ah, now you're being insulting. It's not bad enough that you only focused on dinner while I was close to dying!"

Mi Nyu furrowed her brow, "What?"

Tae Kyung continued his tirade, "Then you pour salt into the wound by being all happy for that couple!"

"I don't understand."

"Then we get lost even though I had spent hours memorizing the stupid directions. Ha! Then it rains. It rains!"

"Hyun-"

"Just forget this day. Let me forget this day!"

Mi Nyu stared at him, speechless.

He gave a satisfied smirk, "Nothing to say, Pig Rabbit? Good." He turned and began stiffly walking away.

He hadn't gone ten feet when he suddenly disappeared.

Go Mi Nyu stared at the spot where he had been standing, "Hyung-nim?" Her eyes widened with realization, "Hyung-nim!"

She ran over to the edge of the canal and desperately scanned the muddy bank.

"Hyung-nim?"

"Aish." It was faint, but it was definitely him.

"Don't worry hyung-nim! I'm coming!" She quickly slipped down the muddy slope.

"Where are you?" Mi Nyu peered around the dark. She took a step and tripped over something.

"Oof." She landed on Tae Kyung. Quickly, she scrambled off of him.

"Are you alright?"

Tae Kyung looked at her with wide, traumatized eyes, "Go Mi Nyu…mud."

"Um, don't worry. We'll clean you up," she made a futile attempt to brush the mud off of him. He sat up looking dazed.

"Hyung- nim, please try to get up." She began pulling him up but slipped and landed on him with a thud. The pain of being winded made him forget about the mud for a few seconds.

Her face was only a few centimeters from his, "Hyung-nim, I'm sorry."

"It's …fine just…get off of me," he squeaked.

Mi Nyu helped him sit up.

"Hah, perfect. This is just perfect." He hoisted himself up trying to touch as little of the mud as possible. He turned to the still sitting Go Mi Nyu.

"Yah, why aren't you getting up? We have to get out of," he looked at the mud around them and shuddered, "here."

"Hyung-nim, I'm kind of stuck," she gave an apologetic smile.

He muttered something under his breath and held out a muddy hand. The squelch that the mud made when she took it caused him to wince. He tried to pull her up,k but the mud had a tight grip on her.

"Okay, on three. One…Two…Three!" Finally the mud let her loose with a loud splooch, but the chang in balance caused him to topple backwards, taking her with him.

"Ahhhh! Oomf! Darn it Pig Rabbit, my poor diaphragm."

"I'm sorry," she bowed her head in apology and whacked him in the nose.

"A…shhh!" He scrunched up his eyes in pain.

"Oh, oh," she touched his nose, wanting to relive the pain, and smeared mud on his face.

She stared at him in horror, "Hyung-nim! I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry?" He clamped his teeth and with a shaking muddy hand drew a muddy moustache on her.

She blinked, "Heh, do you feel better?"

He pursed his lips and shook his head, "Not yet." He rubbed his muddy hand across her cheek.

Mi Nyu smiled mischievously and made a muddy hand print on his cheek. Before he could react, she scrambled to her feet and put as much distance as possible between them.

He jumped to his feet, "Yah, get back here." She shook her head. Tae kyung tried to run after her, but slipped and fell back into the mud.

"Alright Pig Rabbit, you asked for it," he formed a mud ball and threw it in her direction.

She dodged it, "Hyung-nim, you missed! Waaaaah!" Splat. In her gleeful dance, she slipped. A few seconds passed and she didn't get up.

"Go Mi Nyu!" Alarmed, Tae Kyung quickly closed the distance between them. Her eyes were closed, and her body was shaking.

"Go Mi Nyu, are you alright?"

Mi Nyu's eyes snapped open and peals of laughter exploded from her mouth.

"Aish, here I thought you were hurt!" Worry had turned to annoyance.

"I'm *laughter* sorry *more laughter* hyung-nim!"

Tae Kyung tried to stay annoyed, but her laughter was infectious. He began laughing too.

"Hyung-nim *laughter* we look ridiculous."

"Pig Rabbit *laughter* you're a walking danger zone." He helped her to her feet, and she grinned up at him.

Suddenly, something in the mud caught her eye. She stooped to pick it up.

"Oh, it's a box."

Tae Kyung quickly felt his pocket. It was empty. His eyes widened.

"NO! Don't op-" Too late.

"Oh, a ring is inside. Look hyung-nim, it's shaped like a star. How pretty."

Tae Kyung stared at her in panic. How long would it take her to realize whose it was? He could deny it. Say that it isn't his. He could say that somebody must have lost it and they should turn it in to the police station. He could…

Tae Kyung closed his eyes. With the look of a condemned man, he dropped to his knees.

"Go Mi Nyu!...Willyoumarryme?"

Silence. He stared at the mud for what seemed like the longest time in his life. His knees were beginning to hurt. Still, Mi Nyu didn't say anything.

Tae Kyung gathered his courage and looked at Mi Nyu. What he saw caused his eyes to widen in horror.

"Yah…w-why are you c-crying? I'm…I'm not going to f-force you or a-anything if y-mmmf."

Mi Nyu tackled him, and silenced him with a kiss.

After theye broke apart for air, Tae Kyung could only stare at her dumbly as she smiled warmly at him with tears running down her face.

"Um…is that a yes?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes times a million!" She laughed and kissed him again.

This time when they pulled away a million watt smile lit up Tae Kyung's face. He took Mi Nyu's hand and slipped the ring on her finger.

Mi Nyu laughed, "Hyung-nim, that's the wrong finger. It's this one."

"Oh."

Mi Nyu had to guide his shaking hand. When the ring was on her finger, she held it up to the light and smiled.

"It's a star like you."

"No. It's a star like you." He furrowed his brow, "Aish, that's so cliché…but I mean it." She put her forehead against his.

"You know Pig Rabbit, I made a fool of myself for you more times than I can count."

She giggled, "Thank you hyung-nim for making a fool of yourself for me." She kissed him softly.

She pulled away, "Hyung-nim, is the mud getting to you? We should get out."

He grinned, "Actually, I don't mind the mud anymore." He kissed her again.

_**MEANWHILE**_

Three dirty, soaked figures walked out of the park.

"Great hiding place Jeremy," Mi Nam pulled a thorn out of his thigh.

"Oh quit complaining. At least we got out."

"Yeah, after the rain!" Mi Nam looked like he was ready to strangle the blond. Jeremy felt the danger and changed the subject.

"Quick guys. We have to find them! Hyung is doomed without us."

"What's the point? The camcorder is destroyed."

Shin Woo looked at Mi Nam in sympathy, "I'm sorry about your camcorder. It looked new too."

Mi Nam waved his hand, "Don't worry about it. It was Tae Kyung-hyung's."

Shin Woo and Jeremy froze. Mi Nam's eyes widened in realization, "Oh shoot! It's Tae Kyung's!"

Jeremy smiled nervously, "You know, it is late and hyung is probably fine without us. I think it's best for us to head home."

The other two nodded eagerly in agreement.

"Besides," Jeremy continued, "Hyung can't screw up with the script we practiced."

**Ahh, closure. Well that's the end to this one-shot gone wrong. Hope you liked it and if you didn't well *blows a raspberry***

**I would like to thank all of you that reviewed (thebestest111, ann, foxiscully, midnightloner, shin, mizuki11, piggyrabbit, kelly tsai). Thank you for reading. Heh, this story was fun to think up, but took forever to type.**

**Oh, must give credit where it's due. The idea for the lights in the park came from hoshitoyume. To read her story go to . The story is really cute XD.**


End file.
